Satsuki Yumizuka
Satsuki Yumizuka, also known as "Sacchin" (her nickname, a contraction of "Satsuki-chan") is a villainess from Tsukihime. She is a girl with an unrequited crush on Shiki. Her character image song, as stated in Geccha, is T'EN VA PAS, performed by Harada Tomoyo. TYPE-MOON had originally planned for her to be a heroine in the story, as explained in the Tsukihime PLUS-DISC ''story ''Geccha ''and alluded to several times in ''Kagetsu Tohya. It is hinted that her scenario will be included in the Tsukihime remake. Profile Background Satsuki's crush on Shiki began when her sports club was trapped inside a room after-hours in the winter, freezing cold as they had all still been in their gym outfits. When it seemed as though nobody was going to come and rescue them, Shiki suddenly appeared and freed them by cutting the lines of the lock. She developed feelings for him from that moment onward, but he had never really noticed her. Personality She has an unrequited crush on Shiki, who only sees her as another classmate. She plays somewhat different roles in the game and the anime. In the game, she is shy and has somewhat of an inferiority complex while she is more outgoing in the anime. She is also quite popular between her classmates, but she does not seem to care about it. Appearance Satsuki's overall appearance is mundane. She wears a school outfit, consisting of a white shirt with a yellow jumper over it, a cute blue bowtie, and a blue miniskirt, along with shoes and socks. She also has heavily twin-tailed brown hair and brown eyes, though they became red eyes after her transformation into a vampire. Her hair appears short at first, but concept art in Geccha 2 reveals its full length after her hair is no longer tied up. She is described as becoming pretty by Neco-Arc after her transformation into a vampire according to what had been planned for her route. Role Tsukihime One day she finally worked up the courage to walk home with Shiki, and convinced him to promise her that if she is ever in trouble, he will come and help her. When she goes to investigate rumors about Shiki wandering around town late at night, SHIKI appears and bites her, turning her into a vampire. Most people simply die or possibly turn into a weak zombie when bitten, but Satsuki was an extremely rare exception who not only became a vampire, but quickly gained control over her powers as well. Her fate depends on the route. Arcueid's Route Satsuki has a minor role in Arcueid's route. She is only mentioned to have disappeared from class and is never heard from again. Presumably, she either didn't survive getting bit by SHIKI, or was killed by either Arcueid or Ciel. In the anime, based on that route, Satsuki plays a more supportive role, and is never bitten by SHIKI. She is portrayed as somewhat more outgoing and a mutual friend of both Shiki and Arihiko Inui, and confesses to Shiki near the end of the series. In the manga, after the conversation Satsuki had with Shiki as they walked home together, she tells him that she is going with her parents to a certain hotel. It is news of Yumizuka's supposed death during Nrvnqsr Chaos's raid on the same hotel Satsuki went that finally prompts Shiki to action against the vampire. However, she is shown to be fine, because she could not go to the hotel. Like in the anime, she is a mutual friend of Shiki and Arihiko. Ciel's Route In Ciel's route she only appears when he joins a conversation between Shiki and Arihiko, as they talk about the recent murders in town. Shiki even starts wondering why did she join them, because she is just a classmate. She suffers the same fate as in Arcueid's route. Akiha's Route Shiki sees Arcueid and like in the former routes, he has the urge to kill her, but at that moment, Satsuki appears. As he had been looking for her, knowing that she has been absent from school, he follows her. Shiki then notices that something is wrong with her and follows her to an alley, when he sees four bloodied corpses. Terrified, he runs away to find Satsuki, who starts teasing him and appears to mistake the situation as Shiki killing those people. He notices that her hands are soaked in blood, and Satsuki reveals it was she who had killed those people, but only because she needed their blood to live, although Shiki is unable to understand. She then runs away, promising to become a great vampire and to see Shiki again. The next day, Shiki goes to look for her at the shopping district, but he ends up at the park. She tells him that she always loved him since high school the first time he talked at her. However, Shiki does not remember it at all. She then asks if he likes her, as he answers that he has no idea, because he never noticed her, but he cannot leave her alone in that state. As soon as he finishes saying it, Satsuki starts coughing blood painfully and bites Shiki's neck, trying to turn him into a vampire to be with her forever. She then reveals that she always knew of his murderous impulses, because she stalked him. That was the reason why she never got the courage to talk to him, but felt attracted to it somehow. However, her bite has no effect on him and she begs him to help her. Remembering his promise to help her, he attacks her and kills her as she tries to bite him again. As she dies, he apologizes to her for not being able to save her as she says that he could never have been with someone like her and she loved him because he is a kind person. With these last words, she turns into ashes and vanishes. These events would continue to haunt Shiki for the rest of the scenario, and he didn't want Akiha to share the same fate as Satsuki. Hisui's Route Hisui tells Shiki that Satsuki called the Tohno house and requests he see her at the park. When he goes there, he sees Satsuki breathing with difficulty as she scratches her throat. He runs towards her, but she stops him. He asks her again if she killed all those people, which she confirms it as she taunts him. She then asks if he likes her, but he answers that he never had any special feelings for her. She then proceeds to vampirize him, but he is able to overcome it because he cuts the lines of the blood she used. He then has a murderous urge to kill her and kills her without a second thought. Before dying, she says that she is happy because that was the first time that Shiki looked at her with serious eyes. Kohaku's Route Kohaku tells Shiki that Satsuki went to the Tohno house to look for him. Shiki runs off to find her, mostly unsuccessfully. He does catch a glimpse of Satsuki, who now has red eyes due to being vampirized, but she runs away from him. Shiki goes looking for her and he is just about to give up and go home when he hears a noise from a nearby alleyway. He decides to investigate and finds the alley covered in blood and corpses. Satsuki admits that she did it and begs Shiki for help before running off. Later, Hisui receives a phone call from Satsuki, who is waiting for Shiki in the park. When Shiki arrives, she asks him what he thinks of her, knowing that he never noticed her. When he tells her that he never had any feelings on her, she attacks him, trying to turn him into a vampire so he can never leave her. The ending is the same as Hisui's route. Kagetsu Tohya In Kagetsu Tohya, she is a posthumous character. She briefly appears as a ghost in Drinking, Dreaming Moon, alongside SHIKI. Apparently Shiki’s consciousness wasn’t enough for him to see her. Melty Blood In Melty Blood ReAct, she appears in the arcade mode, and is a playable character. The scenario suggests that she did indeed become a vampire, but Shiki did not kill her. Nasu mentioned in a doujin anthology about Ciel that Melty Blood was written using the events after the "Satsuki Normal End", whereas the manga version of Melty Blood suggests that Shiki did indeed kill her. She seems to have become good friends with fellow tragic vampire Sion, and together forms the "Back Alley Alliance". In Melty Blood: Actress Again, she notices that Sion had gone somewhere and searches for her, Encountering Roa (who she remembers as a tragic vampire like herself who is forgotten by nearly everyone and tries to befriend) and Riesbyfe along the way, until she finds the Dust of Osiris and defeats her. Afterwards, she is seen roaming the cities with Sion and Riesbyfe (the newest member of the Back Alley Alliance). Carnival Phantasm She makes small appearances in Carnival Phantasm and is mocked mercilessly due to her lack of appearance. Unlike her appearance in the Tsukihime anime, where she appears outgoing and friendly towards the other girls, in Carnival Phantasm she is completely ignored by them, even by her close friends Sion and Riesbyfe and even Shiki himself cannot remember her name. Abilities Satsuki's exact status remains a mystery, but she had quickly advanced in rank as a vampire, going directly from human to being a Dead Apostle. She has a Reality Marble, Depletion Garden, which rapidly decreases the mana of the area where the Reality Marble is expanded. It is similar to Akiha Tohno's Plundering ability, but drains and dissipates the mana in the environment rather than absorbing the prana of a single target. It is extremely effective against Magi who need mana to attack or Elemental that require it in order to exist, but it has no actual effect on creatures that are cut off from the world, such as humans who don't survive on mana. This is uncommon even for powerful vampires and would rank her close to the Dead Apostle Ancestors as she even possesses the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. These facts seem to suggest she had an extremely high magical potential to begin with, but the exact details are unknown. Gallery Satsuki mbaa.png|Satuki Yumizuka (Melty Blood) Satsuki remake.png Character h01.jpg|Satsuki Yumizuka (Carnival Phantasm) Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Teenagers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed